Perfect Christmas
by forgettingitsthere
Summary: Modern AU. On there first Christmas as a married couple Sybil desperately wants to give Tom the perfect Christmas she remembers from her childhood.


Sybil loved Christmas. She loved the ugly sweaters, the cheesy cards, the overplayed carols, the stress of shopping malls, the smooth feel of wrapping paper and the overall jolliness in the community. Ever since she was a little girl she had loved the holiday and her love had only increased as she got older.

This year her and her new husband, Tom, were going to be spending Christmas morning just the two of them for the first time ever. While they were dating they had gone to Sybil's parents on Christmas Eve and spent the night there but this year the couple had opted to stay home for their first Christmas as a married couple.

As a child Sybil had all these different traditions surrounding Christmas, she would hang the stockings on Christmas Eve and make sure to put out cookies for Santa right before she went to bed so no one in the house would be tempted to eat them. The tree would be full of presents before she went to bed and even though she knew what half of them were this year when she ran out of bed in her pajamas on Christmas morning she somehow always felt a rush of surprise. Christmas day always began early, thee tearing of wrapping paper filled the house for at least a half hour, usually longer depending on how many people were there and how eager they were. Breakfast was usually egg's benedict which was a always a treat. Dinner wasn't served until four so between breakfast and dinner Christmas phone calls were made and short naps were taken. Dinner was always huge, a giant turkey, mashed potatoes, boiled vegetables, stuffing and rich gravy.

Because her mother usually organized at least half of all of this Sybil was a little bit stressed trying to pull off all the traditions by herself.

"Tom! Where the bloody hell is the electric mixer!"

It wasn't as if Tom hadn't offered multiple times to help bit when he did Sybil, kind of, sort of, totally bit his head off. Tom personally didn't understand why Sybil was so determined to recreate all her childhood traditions for just him. He certainly never asked her to. As a kid Tom had never done anything special for Christmas, his family could never really afford to nor did they really want to. But, with Sybil it was the exact opposite and Tom accepted that no matter how odd (and slightly terrifying) he found it.

Tom strolled into the kitchen, "Sybil, darling, sweetheart, calm down, the mixer is right there." He pointed over to the counter right in front of Sybil and there lie the aforementioned electric mixer.

Sybil ran a hand through her already messy hair, "I knew that, I absolutely knew that. Because, I am in control of this situation, I am, I know I am, just like Mother." Sybil seemed to be chanting to herself more than anything.

Tom smiled and wrapped his arms around Sybil's waist pressing his chin into her neck, "Sweetheart, it is fine, what's the worst that could happen? We don't get cookies? I can always go buy some later."

Apparently these were not the comforting words Tom thought they were as Sybil wretched herself out of Tom's grasp and turned on him, "This is not about eating cookies, Tom! This is about the fact that every single Christmas we have homemade chocolate chip peanut butter cookies and that is not going to change this year! Not the first year I'm alone!"

Tom puts a his hands on her shoulders, "Syb, look at me, it is fine, I promise. Christmas is supposed to be fun, right?" This warranted no response. "Sybil, it is fun, right?" Sybil nodded obediently. "So, why are you so stressed? It doesn't seem all that fun."

Sybil looked at him a moment before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, "It's just, I wanted our first Christmas together as a married couple to be perfect."

Tom chuckled and hugged her back, "Sweetheart, I can assure you any Christmas with you will be perfect."

Sybil smiled, "Really? You don't need all the extravagance that my parents offer?"

"Of course not, all I need is you."

"I feel the exact same way," Sybil said pulling Tom into a kiss. "Merry Christmas, darling."

_Note: Just a little drabble that I wrote for the sake of writing. I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit!_


End file.
